Development
by Sanumarox123
Summary: A series of one-shots, ranging from short to long, humor to drama. Mainly Jisbon, some Rigspelt.
1. The Talk

**This is the first of a series of one-shots I'm doing, just a collaboration. I'll be updating whenever I feel like it, maybe once a week, maybe more.**

**They will range from short to long. This first one is short.**

**I'm sorry for any forced humor. I have a very weird sense of humor at times. **

**Chapter 1: The Talk**

It started on Tuesday.

A few weeks after Rigsby and Van Pelt's wedding, Jane took on almost a fatherly role over the two of them. Giving them advice, telling them to be careful, keeping a watchful eye on them.

The two had just come back from their honeymoon (which Lisbon had insisted on them taking, no matter what) when Jane decided to take his role a little bit too far.

"Well, well, well." The blond haired man said with a grin, lying on his couch, drinking his daily tea. "If it isn't the two lovebirds, back. Pray tell us what you spent your honeymoon doing."

The two blushed and hurried to their respectful stations, with Cho smirking and Jane chuckling.

All was calm for about two hours, the tapping of keys heard and the occasional cough or sneeze. Lisbon had come in and was overlooking what everyone was doing when Jane said in a conversational tone, "Did you two use protection?"

Rigsby choked on his coffee, Van Pelt blushed tomato red, and Lisbon grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, her wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail for once, so he could see her green eyes clearly. They were furious, but that didn't stop him.

"Ensuring that everyone in this unit remains childless until at least there's a holiday for us. We can't have anyone leave for a second more."

Lisbon stared at him. "So that's what it's about. Red John. Well-" She was about to continue when he cut her off.

"Listen, Teresa, I'd love to stay and chat but there's work to be done. We'll discuss this later."

He strolled back into the office and settled down on the couch again.

Lisbon heard him say, "I hope you guys did use protection. I would like to know what kind, and what brand." She shook her head and headed off to her own office, shutting the door, leaving the rest of her unit to fend for themselves in what was known as Patrick Jane's wrath.

**There. The first chapter. **

**I hope it wasn't too weird, they'll get better the more I get adjusted for writing for The Mentalist characters. **

**Thanks for reading; until next time! **


	2. Time

**These one-shots are not in any particular order, just remember. But they show some way of them developing as characters. **

**Chapter 2: Time**

It was the first time that he had cried since Red John was killed.

This time, it wasn't because of happiness. Problems were emerging in their relationship, bad things. They were accusing each other of being unfaithful to one another, but really they were just scared because the next step after the one they were on was marriage, and neither was quite ready for that.

He had taken his wedding ring off after Red John died. He had avenged the deaths of his loved ones, and now he could live on with his life. But… why was he not ready?

He stood in the men's toilet, crying, unsure of what to do next. They were on a special date, just the two of them. Jisbon, as the unit had grown to call them.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his red-rimmed eyes and unruly curly hair, and chuckled weakly. What did he have to be afraid of? There was nothing wrong with loving Teresa. In fact, he had loved her almost since they had first met.

Jane was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't feel the slim arms go around his waist. He looked up abruptly but relaxed when he saw it was only Teresa.

"It's alright, dear." She whispered, while her lips ran down her neck, smattering little kisses all over his collarbone. "I'm not ready yet, either. It's okay."


	3. Muffins and Sleeping

**I'm sorry for leaving you guys. Here's the next chapter, and it's short, because it's so late and I just studied my brain out. This was actually a random prompt from my ask . fm: sanumarox123.**

**So… yeah.**

**I do not own any part of The Mentalist.**

**xoxoxox**

One day, Lisbon came in to the bullpen and stopped short when she saw the blonde headed man on the couch, again.

"Jane, find a different place to sleep."

She heard him mumble into his pillow, "But Rigsby and Cho put me here. And Grace offered to put me into a horse stable after what I did to her at that jockey case so I stayed here."

Lisbon sighed. She walked over to where the man was laying down and sat down next to him, and fluffed his hair out of his face. "Seriously, Jane. We need to work. People are going to start coming in around now and if you're not gone, I don't know how you're going to sleep."

He groaned and moved over, effectively knocking the black haired woman off the couch. "Oops, sorry." Jane stood up and shook his head quickly, and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm off for a nap in the attic, don't look for me for a couple of hours. Goodnight, Teresa."

As he walked off, Lisbon smiled slightly at the way her name drifted off his tongue so easily. He made it seem so- wait, what was she thinking?

Going into the kitchenette, next to a plate of muffins was a note that read, in Jane's elegant script, 'Teresa, you can call me Patrick.'

She smirked and sat down to eat her muffin in piece, enjoying the wait for the time when the workplace would become busy and full of life again.

**xoxoxox**

**Another chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**xox,**

**Lyss**


	4. Halloween

**This is written for Halloween.**

**LOL it's really AU, so I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

**But I wanted to get it up before tomorrow, and right now, seeing as I'm almost done with everything, I could type it up.**

**Anyone else really excited for Sunday?**

_**Review!**_

* * *

Well, Jane had done it again. He had gone and ruined everything, in the most abrupt and unusual way.

He wore his so-called 'Halloween costume' to the murder scene as the CBI investigated yet another homicide a day before the 31st of October.

It was a bright green leotard with darker green leggings, with his normal beige shoes and suit jacket over the leotard. He was dressed up as Peter Pan, he explained, his eyes twinkling and his blond hair glinting perfectly in the California sunlight.

Lisbon tried to ignore the shiver that went through her when she thought of that.

So, it was all in utter surprise and embarrassment to the whole team, with some amusement for some, when he arrived in his light blue 1971 Citroën DS 21 Pallas. He hopped out of his car, grabbed his keys and strode over to where the body was.

"Why, hello, everyone. Oh yes, this is a women that obviously had problems at work, a possible affair, no, wait, yes, an affair, and a great deal of money."

The man went on to explain her habits and her sexual partners before Lisbon grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"What the hell are you wearing, Jane?"

Patrick had the nerve to smirk and sling an arm around her shoulders, which, even though she loved it, made her shrug it off.

"Oh, please, Teresa. Tomorrow's Halloween, and we all need some spirit and some spookiness in our lives. Especially today, for I fear this case won't be easy."

She shook her head and stalked off, with her consultant trailing after her.

* * *

Later that day, almost nighttime, Lisbon slumped over in her chair at her desk, and didn't even look up when her door opened.

"Lisbon, you look bad. Take a rest on your couch and I'll lull you to sleep. You need a rest, and it's okay if you take one right now. Everything's calmer here, and Grace and Wayne are about to leave, and Cho will stay a little later."

Jane was surprised when Lisbon complied without any hesitation, and followed her to her leather couch.

He rubbed her shoulder muscles and propped her feet onto his thighs. She sighed and changed positions, laying her head instead on his lap and snuggling in.

Jane kissed her forehead lightly, and chuckled. He grabbed the blanket on the side of the couch and pulled it onto the woman lying on him.

"Maybe if you had accepted my costume and didn't lose energy arguing with me, and agreed to go costume shopping with me before, you would be much more rested and at home already."

* * *

**A mix of sweet and funny :)**

**Happy Halloween to everyone!**

**Review xx**

**~Lyss**


End file.
